Of Bunnies and Night Guards
by KauffmansKeep
Summary: Mike is the night guard a Freddy Fazbears Pizza. He is constantly facing death/disembowelment until he meets a purple bunny who changes everything! DISCLAMER: I don't own FNAF or its characters Scott Cawthorn does
1. Chapter 1

**Hello peoples glad your here! This is my first fanfic that's not a oneshot. Comments are welcome tell me whatcha think :)**

 **Anyway Enjoy!**

Mike was sitting in his office reflecting on his horrible life choices

it had been four weeks since he got a job in this hellhole of a pizzeria. Four days and he had almost died twenty six times (He was counting them) he would have quit after his first day. But he needed the cash and not many places would hire a excon, so he was stuck at Freddy's.

So Mike had decided to make the best of this startlingly bad situation, he had cleaned his office until there wasn't a trace of dust or cobwebs.

He had also found a power generator in the back room, it wasn't much but it was better than nothing. Mike clicked through the cameras trying to locate the pizzerias animatronics.

He found Freddy the bear in the dining room and Foxy the pirate fox was in his cove peeking out at the camera.

Mike couldn't see Chica the chicken but from the loud sounds coming from the kitchen he decided that she must be there.

That left only Bonnie the bunny Mike had always had a soft spot for her but the feeling wasn't mutual apparently.

Mike couldn't find Bonnie on the cams so he checked the left door light, to see Bonnie staring at him.

He leapt up and slammed the door button and it crashed down blocking the bunny off from the office "You almost got me there" Mike called through the door.

Then he went back to the cameras and checked his power

"TWENTY-FIVE PERCENT HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE ITS ONLY FOUR O'CLOCK" he shrieked.

Freddy's creepy laughter echoed throughout the building "SHUT UP TEDDY BEAR" Mike roared, he checked the left door to see if Bonnie had left. She had...or so it appeared.

 **DUNDUNDUHH**


	2. Meet Bonnie

No sooner than he opened the door than Bonnie, who had been hiding around the corner, ran in and screeched at him.

Mikes response was quick and direct...he bashed her over the head with his chair.

Bonnie fell onto her rear and squeaked in pain as Mike hit her again with the chair on the shoulder then on the back.

The purple bunny curled into a ball to shield her self from Mikes attacks "Please stop" she cried.

Mike immediately stopped his frenzied assault and backed off

"You...you talk" he whispered

"Of course I talk moron" Bonnie sobbed.

Mike saw that Bonnie was actually crying oil, he tossed the chair away and hugged her.

He didn't know why he did it but he did, Bonnie immediately stopped crying and stared at him in shock

"Wh-What are you doing?!" She asked stunned

"I'm sorry Bonnie I didn't mean to...well I guess I did" Mike said quietly.

Bonnie didn't know what to do this had never happened before.

But before she could say a thing Mike jumped to his feet a slammed the right door closed just before Freddy got in.

Mike grabbed the tablet and clicked through the cameras

"Ok" he said out loud "Chica's in the kitchen Freddy's staring at the camera in the corner Foxy's..."

Mike jumped over Bonnie and slammed the left door shut.

Bonnie heard Foxy bang on the door and Mike chuckled "What a bunch of idiots"

then he glanced down at Bonnie who was sitting up.

"Uh no offense"

"None taken" Bonnie muttered getting up

"Umm... you aren't gona attack are you?" Mike asked backing up.

Bonnie shook her head "No...well not right now" Mike nodded.


	3. Power's Out

**Hey everyone just a few anouncements before we get started.**

 **1\. Just a quick shout out to HEAllbeeCat Thanks for the support!**

 **2\. This story will p-most likely be updated irregularly because I'm also working on a bigger (and in my opinion Better) fanfic that will be published at a later date.**

 **3\. Just checked the charts AND HOLY COW 90+ VIEWS ON MY FIRST FANFIC YOU GUYS ROCK!**

 **ok that's it...what are you still reading this for?**

Mike checked the cameras, Chica was in the right hallway Foxy was hidden in his cove and Freddy was in the woman's bathroom

"Freddy...dude your messed up" Mike shook his head grinning.

Mike checked the power "Oh crap three percent I'm screwed"

then he checked the time it was five forty-eight

"Oh yea I am screwed"

Bonnie watched Mike as he started to panic.

Mike was trying to act calm but then the power went out

"NO" he screamed.

Freddy appeared in the left door his face lit up and playing the Toreador March

"If you think your gona taunt me then take me without a fight think again" Mike growled.

The bear stopped playing the song and everything went pitch black but Bonnie, unlike Freddy had night vision, and watched what was doing Mike.

As Freddy walked into the room Mike ran over and grabbed his desk

Freddy turned to the faint outline of his foe.

Just in time to get hit full in the face by the desk that Mike through at him.

Mike dashed out of the office right into Chica, she tried to grab him but he dodged around her shrieking

"CATCH ME IF YOU CAN"


	4. The Chase

**Ok you lucky peoples I checked this story's Stats and 367 VIEWS HOLY COW! So here's the next chapter :)**

Freddy tried to give chase but he wasn't built for speed neither was Chica, Bonnie was another story she was fast and agile.

So Freddy turned to her "Ok Bonnie he's all yours"

the bunny cracked her nuckles "Got it boss should I bring him to you?"

"No when you catch him go ahead and finish it"

Bonnie nodded then dash off after Mike.

Mike was on the stage waiting for Freddy and was surprised when Bonnie came racing into the dining room.

As soon as she spotted Mike she dashed right at him but he was faster than she expected.

He bolted off the stage and right into Pirates Cove and trampled a shocked Foxy, Bonnie ran after him but tripped over Foxy while he was getting up.

Mike ran out of the Cove and Bonnie after getting to her feet ran after him,

he almost made it to the door but Bonnie tackled him from behind.

Bonnie grabbed Mikes legs and drug him into the back room kicking and screaming.

 **Whelp Mikes screwed...or is he? o_O Who knows I might update the next chapter tonight if...**

 **Bonnie: Oh look here they go trying to bribe the readers**

 **Kauff: Shh Bonnie...aren't you supposed to be catching Mike?**

 **Bonnie: Oh darn**

 **Kauff: As I was saying...I'll update the next chapter early if...I get say 3 reviews?**

 **Bonnie: It'll never work..**

 **Kauff: We shall see ok BYE ALL**


	5. Saved By the Bunny

**All right thanks peoples! My friend made a bet that I wouldn't get the three reviews so you all won me ten bucks THANKS :D**

"Oh come on Bonnie I thought we had a connection" Mike wined as the purple bunny closed the door to the back room

"Shut up" she hissed slamming him against the wall.

Mike grunted in pain "Please Bon-" he was cut off by Bonnie slapping him across the face

"Shut up and go with it its 5:56"

Mikes eyes widened as he realized what was going on.

Mike started to beg and plead "Please don't do this I-I'll do anything just don't hurt me"

Bonnie grinned 'He's finally catching on' she thought.

Then Freddy walked in.

Bonnie quickly grabbed Mike and dragged him over to an empty suit, Mike tried to break her grip and looked over his shoulder at Freddy

"Freddy PLEASE DON'T LET HER DO THIS PLEASE!"

Freddy just chuckled.

Then the clock rang

"NO" Freddy roared

"YES" Mike shouted leaping up.

Freddy stormed off out of the room and back to the stage.

Bonnie let Mike go "You ok?"

Mike dusted himself off "Yea I'm ok thanks to you"

Bonnie nodded "Look Night Guard-"

"Mike" he interrupted her

"Ok look Mike I probably won't be able to fake out Freddy a second time. So please if you want to live then leave"

then she left to get back onstage.

 **Thanks again for the ten bucks everyone xD**


	6. Mike vs Chica

**Ok before we get started I have a few reviews to answer**

 **KINGOFTHEHILL- the answer is N. O. no never there will never be lemons in this story EVER**

 **Unknown Guest- Glad you like the story so far! I might be accepting OC's later but not right now :)**

 **Ok that's all...Bonnie?**

 **Bonnie: Let the chapter begin!**

Mike went out into the parking lot and hopped in his black truck and drove to his house.

He unlocked his front door and walked in

"Honey I'm HOME...oh I forgot the only honey here is in the cabnit" Mike chuckled to himself.

 _ ***Time skip 11:00pm***_

Bonnie was in trouble and she knew it, Freddy and Chica had been giving her dirty looks all day.

Apparently failure was not a word Freddy liked to hear.

So he decided that Bonnie needed some extra motivation and he would enjoy giving it to her.

 _ ***Time skip-11:57pm***_

Mike drove up to the pizzeria and bolted to the door, after unlocking and entering he almost flew down the hall to his office.

He just made it, the clock chimed and the game began.

As usual Bonnie moved first, she came straight to the office

"Hey Mike" she mumbled sadly

"Hi Bonnie what's up?" Mike asked.

Then he noticed how beaten up she was, her left ear was broken and her fur was ripped and torn.

Wires were poking out of the holes and her endoskeleton was showing in some places.

"What the hell happened to you?!" Mike said getting up and walking over to her.

Bonnie sighed "Look Mike I warned you not to come back...now Freddy wants me to k-kill y-you" Bonnie broke down in tears.

Mike came to a decision "Bonnie did Freddy do this to you?"

she nodded mutely

"Do you hate them?" he asked

"Y-Yes" Bonnie stuttered "But that doesn't matter nobody disobeys Freddy o-or else" Bonnie broke down and started to cry again.

Mike grabbed both her shoulders "Bonnie...do you want me to get rid of them for good?"

Bonnie nodded "Yes th-their e-evil and...and they n-need to be s-stopped"

and that was all Mike needed.

Mike left Bonnie and ran out of the office into the kitchen, Chica was in there banging around with some pots and pans.

She had her back to Mike and he took full advantage of that, Mike grabbed a cleaver off the counter nearest to him and charged Chica.

She must have heard something because she turned around...just in time to get a cleaver in the face.

Mike hit her as hard as he could, he felt Chica's exoskeleton snap and heard the loud

 _ ***Crack***_

as her endoskeleton head and the cleaver broke at the same time.

Chica fell to the ground with a crash never to move again.

 **Kauff: Well Mike's done it now**

 **Freddy: I'M GOING TO KILL HIM**

 **Kauff: Ok then Freddy don't worry you'll get your chance**

 **Freddy: Good!**

 **Will Freddy catch Mike? Or will Mike escape death once again? Find out soon!**


	7. Bonnie's Choice

**Hello peoples did ya miss me?**

 **Just a quick announcement for all those wondering (*cough* KINGOFTHEHILL) I use the nickname Kauff to refer to myself :)**

 **Bonnie: probably not**

 **Kauff: BAH what do you know?**

 **?: Stop fighting**

 **Kauff: HEY YOU SHOULDN'T BE HERE!**

 **?: To bad ENJOY THE CHAPTER!**

Mike broke the gas pipe with another cleaver alowing the fumes to exit the pipe.

Then he heard footsteps coming towards the kitchen

"Chica?" he heard a deep voice ask "Chica where the hell are you we need to find Bonnie it doesn't look like she got th-CHICA"

Mike spun around to see Freddy enter the room and stair at Chica's broken body.

Mike smiled to himself "If its any consolation she died fast...not that she deserved a quick death but..." he said.

Freddy leapt up not having noticed Mike when he entered the room

"You...YOU KILLED CHICA I'LL RIP YOU APART SCHMIDT " he roared

then Foxy dashed in followed by Bonnie.

Momentarily distracted Mike didn't see Freddy coming until it was to late.

Freddy hit Mike hard sending him flying, he crashed onto a counter then fell to the floor with blood leaking from his mouth.

Foxy shoved Bonnie towards Mike "Here las this is yer chance ta prove yerself"

Bonnie walked up to Mike's prone figure and knelt down

"I...I won't d-do i-it" she stuttered

"What was that?!" Freddy hissed.

Bonnie grabbed Mike's right arm and helped him stand, they turnned to face the fox and bear

"I won't do it" Bonnie repeated no longer scared.

"Then we'll kill both of you" Freddy snarled he and Foxy charged and a battle to the death commenced.

 **Oh aren't you peoples so happy that I gave you a cliff hanger :) I'd also appreciate input as to how I am doing so far!**

 **Foxy: Harhar imagine all those people who hoped I'd be a good guy**

 **Kauff: Yea poor heart broke peoples...Well everyone things are starting to get real so...GET READY FOR A FIGHT!**

 **?: Oh boy I'm gona be in the story soon!**

 **Kauff and Foxy and Bonnie: SHHHH**


	8. The Battle Part 1

**This is it...the day Mike Schmidt quits his job**

 **Sorry about the short chapter I've been busy working on other things like finishing school and my other story (That is not published yet) But I'm here now and this is the first part of the fight I'm not sure how long this fight will be but expect 2-4 chapters of nothing but violence (If you don't like that type of thing stop reading because I love writing it)**

 **Kauff: Ok that's all...guys?**

 **Bonnie, Mike, Freddy, Foxy, and ?: LET THE FIGHT BEGIN!**

"Tonight is your last night" Mike snarled,

Freddy charged and Mike through the knife it hit Freddy right in between the eyes.

The bear staggered then fell to the floor Mike thought for a moment that he had won,

then Freddy stood up and pulled the knife out of his head with a scoff

"You'll have to do much better than that"

Mike grabbed two more knifes and charged him.

Meanwhile Bonnie was locked in combat with Foxy

hissing and growling savagely they ripped and tore at each other she was putting up a good fight but Foxy was stronger than her.

She screamed in pain as Foxy bit down hard on her arm Foxy grunted as she hit him repeatedly in the hole in his chest but he refused to let go.

Foxy pulled back hard and Bonnie screeched as her right arm was ripped clean off,

Foxy spat the arm out on the floor

"I'm gona make ye plead for mercy 'for I kill ya" he cackled.

Bonnie shook her head " I'll never give up"

Foxy grinned "I was hoping ye would say that"

 **Sorry again for the short chapter but I'll make it up to you with senseless violence in the future :)**

 **Foxy: Harhar Its rabbit season**

 **Bonnie: You will not beat me fox**

 **? and Kauff: He might...**

 **Hey if anyone want to guess who ? is I'd like you to try :)**


	9. The Battle Part 2

**Ok this is a longer chapter than the last one. I had a brain wave so here you are please tell me what you think**

 **Foxy: WAIT WHAT HAPPENS TO ME?**

 **Kauff: nothing...**

While Bonnie was fighting Foxy in the kitchen Mike and Freddy were battling onstage.

Mike tossed Freddy's microphone at him and it hit him squarely on the nose making it honk,

Mike laughed at the sound causing Freddy to growl murderously

"You must really want to die"

Mike shrugged "I don't plan on dying tonight"

Freddy charged again throwing his arms out wide in an attempt to catch Mike if he rolled.

How ever Mike turned and ran jumping off the stage and down the right hall.

Freddy lumbered after him, he saw the guard dash into his office but to his surprise the door didn't slam shut.

Freddy walked into the office peering around for his opponent, he lumbered over to the opposite door to have it slam in his face.

Mike had been hiding under the desk and darted out and hit the left button then ran out the right door shutting it behind himself.

Freddy was stunned he had never been locked IN the office before and didn't know how to open the doors.

Meanwhile Mike burst into the kitchen to see Bonnie fall to the floor and Foxy raise his hook for the killing blow

"Hey pirate bastard pick on someone your own size" he shouted

Foxy hesitated for a moment...it cost him his life.

Mike had snatched a cast iron pan off a stove and through it at him.

It hit him full in the face sending him reeling backwards and away from Bonnie.

The bunny leapt up and punched Foxy right in the hole in his exoskeleton.

Foxy's eyes bulged as Bonnie's fist tore through his chest ripping wires, snapping his endoskeleton in half, and busting a hole through his back.

The last word the fox heard was Bonnie hissing in his ear "Your out of order FOR GOOD"

she pulled her arm out of the Foxy and let him fall to the floor with a rapidly growing pool of oil forming around his carcass.

 **Oh that felt good...please tell me what you think**

 **Kauff: Ok so that's two down one to go**

 **?: You didn't count me :(**

 **Kauff: HOW MANY TIMES MUST I TELL YOU SHHHH**


	10. The Battle Part 3 (Intermission)

**Ok so here we are. this is a slight intermission because I wanted to give Bonnie and Mike some time together before the end. So yeah this story is gona end soon BUT! If you want me to make a sequel I have made a poll and put it on my profile PLEASE vote yes or no if I get 3 yeses then I will make it.**

 **Kauff: Ok that's about all I have to say...Bonnie?**

 **Bonnie: On with the show**

Freddy had finally figured out how to open the door after a few failed attempts, he had an idea and walked to the west hall corner and over to a poster on the wall.

The poster displayed a picture of a golden bear animatronic, then Freddy heard a high pitched giggle and the bear in the poster appeared in front of him

"You wanted to see me boss?" it asked "If this is about your top hat...I didn't do it"

Freddy cracked his knuckles "This has nothing to do with that, I want you to help Foxy and I kill the guard and Bonnie"

the golden bear took a step back "Wh-why Bonnie?"

Freddy punched the wall causing a large crack to appear

"Bonnie's a traitor she's helping the guard...are you going to betray me too Goldie?" Freddy asked stepping towards the golden bear.

Goldie shook her head nervously "N-no way boss were...we're friends"

Freddy smiled grabbing her shoulders "That's what I want to hear now what we're going to do is this..."

 _ ***Meanwhile***_

While Freddy was meeting with Goldie, Mike was patching up Bonnie as well as he could.

Bonnie jumped in pain when he touched her torn shoulder

"Sorry" he muttered

"It's ok Mike" Bonnie hissed through clenched teeth.

Mike stood up brushing off his hands "Well that's all I can do for now but I'll fix you up properly whe-"

he was cut off by Bonnie grabbing his shoulder with her undamaged arm and pulling him close.

They were face to face

"Mike just incase we don't make it...I love you" Bonnie whispered then she gently kissed him.

Mike was surprised but quickly recovered and kissed her back.

They stayed like that for a few moments or was it hours? Or maybe several long beautiful days?

Mike didn't know nor did he care all that matter was Bonnie. Her soft fur, her beautiful green eyes, the feeling of her lips on his...then they parted.

Bonnie blushed furiously looking down at the floor "S-sorry I...I got a little carried away I d-"

this time Mike cut her off "I love you too"

just four words but it was all Bonnie needed to hear.

She slowly lifted her head

"You...you do?" She asked not believing her own audio processors

"Yes Bonnie I love you" Mike said placing his hand on her face

"I. Love. You"

he leaned in and kissed her again.

 **BAM There you go Mike and Bonnie so cute! And if you were wondering ? is Goldie durh.**

 **Kauff: Ok stop smooching or I'm killing Mike off**

 **Bonnie: You wouldn't dare!**

 **Kauff: Watch me :)**


	11. The Battle Part 4

**Ok so I'm back with a new chapter, there is more fighting in this one so...Anyway like I said before this story MAY be ending soon HOWEVER that all depends on if you guys want more or not I have a poll up on my profile for you to vote or you can just tell me in a review or whatever.**

 **Kauff: Ok Bonnie?**

 **Kauff: Bonnie...**

 **Bonnie: What? Oh chapter right...READ!**

Unknown to Mike and Bonnie they were being watched by two golden eyes and two blue ones.

Freddy roared in anger and Goldie screeched "BONNIE WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

Bonnie and Mike parted and turned to face their new adversaries

"BONNIE?!" Goldie said again.

Mike noticed that to room was starting to smell like gas, Freddy noticed too and growled "Goldie you take Bonnie Schmidt is mine" then he charged with Goldie close behind.

Bonnie moved to face Goldie while Mike dodged Freddy's wild charge. Mike snatched a cookie tray off the counter and as Freddy turned he smashed it down on his head.

Goldie was fighting Bonnie halfheartedly

"Bonnie please don't make me do this" she said as she easily blocked Bonnie's attacks.

In answer Bonnie leapt at her and they both fell to the floor but just before they crashed to ground Goldie teleported both of them to the back room.

 _ ***Quick note the rest of this chapter will be Mike vs Freddy and be from Mikes POV***_

I was dodging most of Freddy's punches when I realized that Bonnie was no longer in the room.

My momentary distraction cost me dearly, Freddy caught me in the gut with a punch then he grabbed my shoulders and flung me across the room.

I slammed against the wall then fell to the floor, I tried to stand but collapsed groaning.

Freddy walked over and picked me up by my collar

"Well well looks like I caught myself an endoskeleton...now you will pay for killing my friends" Freddy said then he laughed.

I grinned "You think you've won do ya?"

Freddy tilted his head grinning "Yes I do"

I returned the grin "You forgot one thing...take a deeeep breath"

Freddy sniffed for a moment then his eyes widened "Gas..."

While he was distracted I kicked him with both of my feet causing him to free me.

I ran to the sink and filled a cup full of water as Freddy came after me, just before he grabbed me I splashed him full in the face.

I heard his servos lock up and he froze in place momentarily shutting down.

Then I dashed over to the cabinets and grabbed a can of PAM and stuck it in the microwave then I slammed the microwaves door and set it for sixty minutes on super hot.

Then I ran as fast as I could.

 ***Moments later***

Freddy started back up and the first thing he noticed was the microwave humming.

He walked over to it and looked in, at first he didn't understand what was going on then he smelled the gas...Freddy's eyes widened "OH SH-"

 _ **BLAM**_

 **And there you have it Freddy vs Mike next will be Bonnie vs Goldie (Sorta) Anyway please vote on the poll...that's it**

 **Freddy: So wait I BLEW UP?!**

 **Kauff: Idk did you?**

 **Mike: O_O**


	12. The Battle Ends

**Hello everybody I'm back with another chapter. This is the end of the battle so that means this fanfic MIGHT end soon BUT if you don't want it to end I have a poll up on my profile. Or you could just review and give me a death threat or something...idk...Bonnie?**

 **Bonnie: Chapter starting...NOW**

 ***Note the first part happens during Mike and Freddy's fight and its Bonnie's POV***

Goldie slammed me against the wall and punched me hard in the chest "Give up Bon you can't beat me" she hissed.

I growled and spun away from her then I kicked her hard in the left knee over extending it. She gasped in pain and crumpled to one knee and I round house kicked her in the head laying her out flat. I tried to finish her with a axe kick but she rolled away and I hit the floor.

Goldie teleported behind me and grabbed my arm putting me in an arm-lock "Bonnie please give up...Freddy's probably killed the guard by now anyway just give up and we can be friends" she begged.

I struggled but it was useless "I'll never give up AND FREDDY IS NOT MY FRIEND" I growled

Goldie shook her head "Now your being dumb Freddy's everyone's friend"

I laughed bitterly "You think he's your friend HA he has no friends...HE DOESN'T EVEN KNOW WHAT FRIENDSHIP IS!"

Goldie tightened her hold "What do you mean Freddy doesn't know what friendship is? he's our oldest friend!"

I scoffed "Friendship isn't about who you know the longest, it's about who walked in your life and said, "I'm here for you" then proved it just like Mike!"

Goldie growled "I don't care about your opinions I have a job to do" Just as she said that Mike burst through the door and jump kicked Goldie across the room then he yelled "BONNIE WE NEED TO GO NOW!" I was about to ask why when I heard a loud explosion and the roof started to tremble and crack.

Goldie picked herself off the floor and grabbed Mike by the neck and started choking him.

Mike started to kick and pry at her hands but her grip was too strong, I caught Goldie in a one armed head lock forcing her to let Mike go.

Then the roof started to fall.

I released Goldie and shoved her away to the other side of the room. Mike ran to the door but it collapsed sealing us in a chunk of the roof almost hit Mike but he dodged it and rolled under the work bench.

Goldie screamed in terror as she was buried under rubble as I ran and dove under the work bench with Mike and shielded him with my body.

Then there was a loud _**CRASH**_ and I felt the impact of bricks and rubble as the roof fell taking the walls with it.

 **Ok there we go the battle is over...or is it? Anyways as I said before poll, profile, vote, more Of Bunnies and Night Guards. I will see you guys in the next chapter**


	13. Aftermath

**Ok I'm back and I know this chapter is short but I have an excuse my sister graduated and I have been cleaning and setting things up for her party so yea...not enough time to write much. However her party is tomorrow so I'll have another chapter done soon so yay. Before we start I have a few reviews to address...**

 **Bossmax456: I like that idea but it seems a little over used so I decided to do the exact opposite YAY :D**

 **Warchif: I would but I don't have a youtube profile plus I don't know how to animate :( But if you or someone else wants to make a animation of "The Battle" PM me and we'll talk :)**

 **Guest: I put spaces between my lines because of the way I write. I mean what is easier to read? [I turned to face her "Hey how are you today?" she smiled "I'm just fine"] or**

 **[I turned to face her "Hey how are you today?"**

 **she smiled "I'm just fine"]**

 **see its easier to tell who's talking :)**

 **that's all...READ CHAPTER NOW!**

 _ ***Mikes POV***_

I slowly opened my eyes and coughed up some dust I felt Bonnie stir on top of me.

She slowly woke blinking and wincing "Ohh pain everywhere, what the heck caused that?!" she asked

"Ugh I may or may not have blown the gas lines to kill Freddy" I said "Umm how are we getting out of here?" I asked looking around underneath the workbench.

We were completely blocked in with rubble to all sides and only the bench keeping us from being crushed.

Bonnie muttered something and pushed the right wall of our prison, after a moment it gave way and fell.

She rolled out and I followed her, I stood up and looked around.

The pizzeria was gone only five walls were standing and the guard office was completely intact not having any gas pipes running through it.

Suddenly a golden hand burst out of a pile of rubble, Bonnie walked over to it and grabbed ahold. After a minute or two of pulling Goldie crawled free.

She stood up and looked around "Well...what now...do we fight?"

I shook my head "Why the pizzeria is gone"

Goldie nodded "Sooo now are we friends?"

I realized that Goldie was a young kid "I guess so...how old are you?"

She rubbed her chin thinking hard "Urr lets see...1987 thirteen years ummm I'm twenty and Bonnie's twenty two...why do you ask?" she said.

Bonnie chuckled "Most likely because of the fact he didn't know souls age"

Goldie held up a finger "Only if we want to"

I shrugged "So what now?"

Goldie thought for a moment "Could we stay at your place?"

I laughed "Oh yeah a golden bear and purple bunny suddenly start living in my apartment nobody will notice"

Goldie shrugged "What if I did this" she snapped her fingers and both her and Bonnie started to glow then their forms began to morph.

I watched as they changed into humans before my very eyes "WHAT THE HELL?!"

 **OOOH see what I did there Bossmax456? Anyway I hope you liked this chapter even though it was short (For me that's not saying much) as always review and tell me how I'm doing :)**

 **(P.S. The polls are in check my profile to see the results!)**


	14. Humans

**And I'm back with a longer chapter as promised :) so lets get to it...I'll let my first OC start us off...Trent?**

 **Trenton West: Read on brave adventures and fear no evil powers for I lead this expedition!**

I stood still as a rod gaping openly at the two girls.

Bonnie was gone and in her place was a stunning woman, she was thin with an olive complexion and about 7' 2" with long purple hair and sparkling emerald eyes.

Next to her where Goldie stood was a gorgeous lady, she was about 7' 4" and had a pale complexion that was complemented with shimmering golden hair and ocean blue eyes.

Bonnie smiled "So...what do you think?"

I closed my mouth "I...I uh feel short" Goldie and Bonnie burst into gales of laughter.

I couldn't help my self and started to laugh with them

Goldie straightened up chuckling "How hehe about this?" she snapped her fingers and both her and Bonnie shrunk to about 5' 11"

I shook my head "You know I'm not even going to ask how you did that"

Goldie smiled "Probably for the best...so now can we stay with you?"

I rubbed my chin pretending to think about it when in reality I had already made up my mind

"Hmmm I don't know..." I muttered.

Goldie gave me her best puppy eyes "Pleeeeeeaasse"

I scratched my head "Maybe..."

Bonnie took a few steps forward so she was right in front of me.

She leaned in close grinned and whispered "Mikey you wouldn't say no to me would ya?"

I shrugged "Ok you can come with me"

Goldie squealed and leapt on me and hugged me tightly "Thankyouthankyouthankyou!"

I gasped "Goldie...air...need" Goldie let me go blushing slightly. Bonnie frowned for a moment but it was quickly replaced with a smile, but not before I saw it

'She's not comfortable with Goldie hugging me...I know how to fix that' I placed a hand on her shoulder "Bonnie you owe me..."

she raised an eyebrow "Oh so what exactly do yo-" she was cut off by me kissing her.

Goldie abruptly spun around and started to rummage in the wreckage giving us some privacy.

Bonnie was initially surprised but quickly kissed back.

We stayed like that for a few moments then we separated, I pulled her into a hug and whispered into her ear "Bonnie you know my heart belongs to you...nothing can change that"

"I uh don't know what your talking about" she mumbled

"Ok if you say so...Bonbon"

Bonnie wrinkled her nose "Bonbon?! That's a really bad nickname"

I chuckled "This comes from the bunny who called me Mikey"

she smiled "Touché...but I'm not a bunny anymore"

I hugged her a little tighter "Wrong you'll always be my honey bunny"

Bonnie broke the hug smiling "Aww thanks" she kissed my cheek.

Goldie interrupted our moment calling from the top of a pile of rubble "Um Mike we might have a problem"

 **Kauff: Ohhh did I just make a half decent cliffhanger?**

 **Trent: No it sucks...**

 **Kauff: Shut up**

 **Well your most likely going to have to wait a bit for the next chapter (Cause this grad party don't stop till we all drop) Oh that rhymed. I also updated my profile a bit just if your interested AND there's another poll up this time for a Q/A fic...**


	15. Reporter Chaos

**Hey everyone I'm back...yay...anyway sorry for the wait I've been working on another fanfic that isn't ready yet (I want to get a few chapters ahead) so...yea Trent?**

 **Trent: I don't wana**

 **Kauff: To bad**

 **Trent: You can't make me**

 **Kauff: I can erase your description off my profile and replace you with another OC**

 **Trent: *gulp* Uh E-Enjoy the ch-chapter**

 _ ***Mikes POV***_

Bonnie and I climbed up next to Goldie and looked out towards the parking lot.

It was starting to fill up with cops and reporters, I turned to the girls "Ok you two go around the parking lot we will meet at the building across the road ok?"

They nodded and began to make their way over the wreckage, away from the parking lot.

I started to trudge down towards the growing crowd, as soon as I was spotted I was surrounded by officers.

One of them walked up to me, he looked like the boss

"Hey kid what the hell happened here?" He asked gruffly.

I shrugged "Gas leak I think, I was sitting in the office when I smelled gas. I went to find the source when one of the animatronics made a spark and well...boom. So am I free to go? My girlfriend is probably worried"

the officer nodded "You can go, just give us a number to call if we need you"

After that conversation I walked into the parking lot only to be mobbed by reporters all clamoring for my attention.

I tried to ignore them but they were persistent, I jumped up on the back of my truck and bellowed

"SHUT UP"

silence fell instantly "Ok thank you now I will answer five questions starting with yours" I said pointing at a tall female brunette

"What caused this disaster?" she asked

"Gas leak, you next" I answered now pointing at a well dressed man

"Is there any evidence of foul play?"

I shook my head "Nope, you sir?" I asked pointing to a young boy with black hair

"Oh um did you observe this first hand?"

I nodded "Yes I was inside the building" I pointed to another brunette

"What happened to the famous Freddy Fazbear and his crew?"

I shrugged "Most likely burnt to a crisp. Last question" I said and pointed to a older man

"Does this disaster spell doom for the restaurant?"

I shrugged "No clue" then I spotted my bosses car rounding the corner "You should ask him" I said grinning.

As soon as my boss got out of his car the reporters mobbed him. The last I saw of him was his first in the air and I heard him scream "SCHMIDT!"

 **Whelp this fic is almost over...but that means I have to get to work on the sequel YAY. speaking of sequel I now have a "Q/A plus OC submission" fic up so go check it out :)**


	16. Almost Done

**Hey everyone I'm back with a new...forget it ANYWAY this story WILL be getting a sequel so...**

 **Bonnie: READ CHAPTER NOW!**

During the chaos I slipped into my truck and drove across the street parking next to the building which turned out to be a mini-mart.

I walked in and looked around for the girls but they were nowhere to be found.

After exiting the shop I walked around the building and found nothing. Then I heard giggling coming from above me.

I looked up and saw Bonnie and Goldie sitting on the roof of the mini-mart, they waved and giggled

"How did you get up there?" I asked

Bonnie smiled "Same way we're coming down"

Then they both slid off and fell landing on their feet and walked towards me like nothing happened.

Goldie tilted her head to the side "So...how are we getting to your home?" she asked quizzically

I lead them back to my truck and opened the backseat door. Goldie hopped in and started to fiddle with her seat belt, I opened the shotgun door and held it for Bonnie but she was more apprehensive than Goldie.

She shook her head "Mike are you sure this thing is safe...I mean not that I don't trust you but.."

I smiled and held her hand "Bonnie don't worry it's totally safe"

she gulped and nodded "Ok Mike...I trust you"

I waited for her to climb in then shut the door and hopped in the driver side.

I showed the girls how to operate a seatbelt then started the truck and pulled out and onto the road.

After driving in silence for a bit I started to click through radio channels trying to find something the girls would like.

I smiled when I heard one of my favorite songs and I started to sing along.

"Oh don't you dare look back  
Just keep your eyes on me  
I said you're holding back  
She said shut up and dance with me  
This woman is my destiny  
She said oh oh oh  
Shut up and dance with me"

By now Bonnie and Goldie were tapping their feet to the beat

"We were victims of the night  
The chemical, physical, kryptonite  
Helpless to the bass and the fading light  
Oh we were bound to get together  
Bound to get together"

Bonnie started to clap her hands

"She took my arm  
I don't know how it happened  
We took the floor and she said  
Oh don't you dare look back  
Just keep your eyes on me  
I said you're holding back  
She said shut up and dance with me  
This woman is my destiny  
She said oh oh oh  
Shut up and dance with me"

Goldie started to clap with Bonnie and I smiled

"A backless dress and some beat up sneaks  
My discotheque Juliet teenage dream  
I felt it in my chest as she looked at me  
I knew we were bound to be together  
Bound to be together"

Bonnie and Goldie joined in on the chorus

"She took my arm  
I don't know how it happened  
We took the floor and she said  
Oh don't you dare look back  
Just keep your eyes on me  
I said you're holding back  
She said shut up and dance with me  
This woman is my destiny  
She said oh oh oh  
Shut up and dance with me"

Bonnie and Goldie stopped singing and I sung the verse

"Deep in her eyes  
I think I see the future  
I realize this is my last chance  
She took my arm  
I don't know how it happened  
We took the floor and she said  
Oh don't you dare look back  
Just keep your eyes on me  
I said you're holding back  
She said shut up and dance with me  
This woman is my destiny  
She said oh oh oh"

Then all three of us shouted together

"SHUT UP AND DANCE  
Oh don't you dare look back  
Just keep your eyes on me  
I said you're holding back  
She said shut up and dance with me  
This woman is my destiny  
She said oh oh oh  
Shut up and dance with me  
Oh oh oh shut up and dance with me  
Oh oh oh shut up and dance with me"

Bonnie started to laugh and soon Goldie and I joined in. As we laughed the pain of the night started to fade away, it was over, Freddy was gone, we were free.

 **(Quick note this was where it was going to end before I decided to do a sequel)**

We were still laughing when I pulled into my driveway, I parked and we all got out. I lead them to the door and unlocked it letting them in

"Welcome to your new home"

 **Wow...this story is almost finished...I'm not gona cry...I'm not gona...WHAAAAAAAAA**

 **Bonnie: ...what about the sequel?**

 **Kauff: *sniff* what? OH RIIIIIGHT forgot about that...**


	17. Settling In

**Back once more with the next chapter yay. But first I have a question to answer**

 **Kauff: Yes Amelia there will be a sequel and I'm glad you like this story so much :)**

 **Trenton: Hey everyone come meet me in the new fic Kauff just pub-**

 **Bonnie: Read the chapter ignore Trent :)**

I took the girls on a quick tour of the house, there were two floors.

On the ground floor was the kitchen with the living room adjacent to it, there was a bathroom and two bedrooms on the top floor.

I gestured to a door at the end of a hallway upstairs "That is the guest room"

Then I pointed to a door the the left wall of the hallway "That's my room"

lastly I pointed to a door midway down the hall on the right wall "And that is the bathroom"

After the tour we all went to the kitchen where Goldie astounded Bonnie and I with her cooking experience.

In fifteen minutes she had created a mouth watering pizza

"How do you know how to cook?" I asked dumbstruck.

Goldie smiled "Oh well you see I used to watch the cooks when they made food for the restaurant. But this is my first actual attempt at cooking...is it good?"

Bonnie nodded "Absolutely delicious Goldie"

"I second that" I said chuckling.

Goldie blushed happily "Aww thanks"

After we finished eating I stretched and yawned "Ok...I don't know about you two but I'm tired" as if in cue Bonnie yawned "I'll take that as a yes"

 _ ***Twenty minutes later (9:34am)***_

I had taken a quick shower washing the brick dust and rubble out of my hair.

Then I showed Bonnie how to work the shower and I left to figure out sleeping accommodations.

Goldie was in the guest room scratching her head in confusion and she turned to me when I entered "Mike where are Bonnie and I going to sleep?"

I thought for a moment "Well I was thinking you would get the guest bed and I have a futon in my room so Bon can sleep one that"

Goldie burst into a fit of giggles

"What's so funny?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

Goldie snickered "It's just...Bonnie and you sharing a room...anything could happen" I scowled and Goldie dissolved into hoots of laughter.

 **Alrighty hope you enjoyed :)**


	18. This is Life

**Well I'm back are you happy to see me?...don't act so excited you might fall asleep. Anywho this story is almost done...I just have to figure out a good way to end it, oh and reviews will be at the end of the chapter...Bonbon?**

 **Bonnie: Don't call me that, LET THE CHAPTER COMMENCE**

After Goldie had showered and I had given them some clothes to borrow we all were tired

(At first Goldie thought she was dying)

Bonnie wander into our room and I led Goldie into hers, then after I had assured her the bed a pillow were not going to suffocate her, I joined Bonnie in our room.

 _ **Before we go any further...HEADS OUT OF THE GUTTER NOW! xD**_

I opened the futon and put some sheets on it, Bonnie hugged me from behind and whispered "Thank you...for everything"

I turned and hugged her back "You're welcome"

then I quickly reached down and swept her off her feet.

She gasped in surprise then she wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed my cheek.

I set her down gently on her bed but she didn't let me go, I looked into her eyes and she smirked "What now Mister Night Guard"

I chuckled "Oh I don't know maybe...this!" I started to tickle her and she immediately let go giggling and writhing "S-stop hehe I give..."

I stopped and she curled up in her sheets giggling.

I bent down and kissed her cheek "Good night Bon"

she yawned "G'Night Mikey"

 _ ***The next day***_

I woke before Bonnie so I tiptoed out of the room and walked downstairs to the kitchen and got to work making breakfast.

Goldie walked in from the living room and started playing with the sink

"Mornin Gold" I said over my shoulder.

Goldie mumbled something that sounded like "Moerning Mick"

I glanced over my shoulder and opened my mouth to warn her but to late.

Goldie picked up the spray nozzle and pulled the trigger, I sprayed her full in the face "Ackwhattheheck"

she dropped the nozzle and wiped the water out of her eyes "Ok well I'm awake now" she muttered

I chuckled "I'll get you a change of clothes "

Goldie held up her hand "No need"

she snapped her fingers and her clothing dried instantly.

Bonnie wandered in and hugged me "Morning love" she whispered,

I smiled and kissed her cheek "Morning"

Goldie snorted "Love birds"

Bonnie giggled "You're just jealous"

Goldie smiled and twirled around "Ha jealousy is for the weak"

Bonnie smirked "So you're admitting to you're weakness"

Goldie smiled wickedly then spoke in a deep loud voice **"HOW DARE YOU! I HAVE NO EQUAL NOR WEAKNESS...ARE YOU CHALLENGING ME?"**

I backed up a step "Gosh that was kinda scary"

Goldie giggled "Oh I try my best"

 **Kauff: How come Mikey can call you Bon and I can't?**

 **Bonnie: Because Mikey lets me call him Mikey**

 **Kauff: I let you call me Kauff...**

 **Bonnie: Its not the same!**

 **Kauff: Whatever...bonbon**

 **Well thank you all for reading hope you enjoyed! If you didn't already know I have posted a new fic called "Purple is the Color of Fear" so go check it out...why are you still here...GO AWAY...oh reviews rrrrriiight**

 **Guest: I'm glad you like it :)**

 **Mike The Night Guard: Thank you for the input and the laughs XD**

 **The King Fredbear: I'm glad you like this story enough that you want a sequel :D**


	19. Joy of What Now?

**Hey everyone...Just a few things for you to read before we start...First and foremost I have taken over the Fic "Little Terror" written by Gizkanation. Now before you ask yes I did get his/her permission before taking the story. Anywho you should go check it out!**

 **Secondly there is a new poll up on my account so go read it and vote!**

 **Last there is a review...**

 **HEAllbeeCat: There will be a sequel but it may take longer than expected now that I'm juggling three stories xD**

 **That's all thanks for reading**

 _ ***Goldie's POV***_

Living with Mike was great! He was so nice and understanding always ready to lend a helping hand or answer a question, maybe he was just trying to impress Bonnie but you know what? I don't care.

After breakfast Bonnie and Mike went upstairs and left me alone...it only took me two seconds to turn the tv on.

After I figured the remote out I started clicking through channels, the first thing that caught my eye was a show called AFV. I never new people were that dumb.

 _ ***Bonnies POV***_

While Goldie was downstairs doing who knows what Mike and I were in a room that he called "The Cave" it was at the top of the steps and to the right.

The Cave was a large room it had a plasma flat screen TV in a corner, there was a computer on a desk sitting against a wall, above us one the ceiling was three wide skylights, and there was also a long bookshelf with armchairs in the corner, the TV was surrounded with a long couch and Mike and I were laying side by side on it staring into a skylight talking.

Mike seemed to want to ask a question so I rolled on top of him, he grunted in surprise

"Whatcha thinking about Mikeymoo" I asked grinning,

he smirked "I'm thinking about how lucky I am to have a pretty bunny all for myself"

I smiled and kissed his cheek "Aww sweet...but seriously what's up?"

Mike sighed and pushed me off his chest then sat up.

I sat next to him "Mike?" He rubbed his head "I'm worried about you"

I raised an eyebrow "What do you think I might stuff you in a microwave or something?"

He scoffed "No well...Goldie maybe" he chuckled and I wrapped my arms around him "Stop dodging the question! What's wrong?"

Mike sighed in defeat "I'm worried about your safety"

"ok now I am confused"

"Here let me start at the beginning" Mike rubbed his eyes gathering his thoughts "I know about the Purple Guy and the children that died, I also know that you're one of them. But I don't know how you aged...anyway if you and Goldie are two of the five children that means Freddy, Foxy, and Chica are the other three. I'm going to go out on a limb here correct me if I'm wrong, you and the other children killed guards in an attempt to protect other kids but Freddy, Chica, and Foxy started to like it"

I nodded sadly "Yes...I got to watch as my friends slowly died and were replaced by...It"

Mike frowned "It?"

I tossed my hands in the air "The Joy of Creation"

Mike gave me a confused look "And what is that?"

I sighed frustrated "I'm not sure, all I know is that it is the power that tied my soul to Bonnie and it corrupted my friends...all except Goldie who's powers are fueled by its energy. If you want to know more ask her...although she may just tell you to buzz off, or blow you up"

Mike turned to me "Bonnie...thank you for clearing that up"

I smiled and jumped on top of him again "Well now you owe me so pay up" before he could respond I kissed him full on the mouth then dashed out of the room laughing at his stunned expression.

 **Whelp I decided to give Bonnie and Mike a cute moment and managed to start to set up the plot for OBaNG 2 go me...As always review and tell me how I'm doing so far. (If you haven't seen my newest Fic its called "Purple is the Color of Fear" go check it out)**


	20. Washing Dishes

**Hey everyone sorry about the delay, I've been working on "Purple is the Color of Fear" but I'm here now. We get to see a bit of Goldies dark side in this chapter, Mike?**

 **Mike: Let the chapter...start**

 **Kauff: Really...**

 _ ***Mikes POV***_

Two days after Bonnie and I talked I finally worked up the courage to confront Goldie.

So after dinner Bonnie went upstairs to shower, that left Goldie and I alone cleaning the dishes.

She started the conversation "So...how soon is the engagement?"

I smiled "Well I already bought the ring"

Goldie chuckled "At first I thought it would only be a date or two but...Bonnie really thinks your something special"

"She's really something...Goldie can I ask you something?" I said

she snickered "You just did, but I'll let you ask a second one but first let me guess...it's going to be some variation of How can you do the things you can do right?"

I chuckled nervously "Kinda, I already know about the whole Purple Guy thing" Goldie visibly flinched at the name but I carried on "But that's not what I want to talk about. You see Bonnie's answers led to more questions and the biggest one is one she couldn't answer"

Goldie stomped her foot "Ask your question dammit"

I took a deep breath to prepare myself for her reaction then blurted out "What is the Joy of Creation"

I ducked as Goldie tossed a knife at me her eyes turning black "THATS NONE OF YOU BUSINESS MIKE AND YOU'D LIVE LONGER IF YOU NEVER GET INVOLVED WITH IT!"

I steeled myself, I had beaten Freddy singlehanded and here I was cowering from a skinny blond girl.

I stood and faced her "NONE OF MY BUSINESS IS IT? I THINK THAT WHEN I AGREED TO LET YOU COME LIVE WITH ME IT BECAME A BUSINESS NOW YOU EXPLAIN OR GET OUT OF MY HOUSE"

Goldie looked initially taken aback by my outburst but recovered "DO YOU REALLY THINK YOU COULD TAKE ME ON? FREDDY IS NOTHING COMPARED TO ME THE ONLY REASON YOUR ALIVE IS BECAUSE I ALOW IT. I COULD HAVE EASILY DISPOSED OF YOU AT ANY TIME IN THESE PAST FEW DAYS BUT I HAVN'T ONLY BECAUSE BONNIE APPARENTLY HAS A THING FOR YOU"

I tilted my head "You're telling me that you could overpower me?"

Goldie nodded smugly "Yes I a-" I interrupted her by moving close and twisting her arm painfully.

She gasped in pain then I pushed her so she was against the wall

"You seem to forget you have the body of a human not an animatronic" I said ,

after a bit of struggling she gave up "Fine you win" I let her go and backed off.

Goldie flexed her arm and I folded my arms "Well..."

Goldie sighed "Ok let's sit, this may take some time...and we better wait for Bonnie so I don't have to explain this twice" the girl in question walked in at that moment

"Already here"

 **HAHAHAHA WERE YOU EXPECTING AN EXPLANATION IN THIS CHAPTER? GOTCHA!**

 **And as always I will see you in the next video BYE BY-wait that's Markiplier...oh now I remember!**

 **Review and tell me how I'm doing :)**


	21. The End?

**This is the LAST CHAPTER OF BUNNIES AND NIGHT GUARDS NOOOOO!Anyway Enjoy**

 _ ***Mike's POV***_

We all sat at the dining table and Goldie leaned back in her chair "Ok...where to start"

Bonnie raised an eyebrow "At the beginning would be good"

Goldie nodded "Yup ok here goes...The Joy of Creation is how we" she gestured to herself and Bonnie "Are alive, it flows through us tying our souls to our body's. It is raw power that when harnessed it can either be used for good..." She held out a hand and a ball of golden light formed

"Or evil..." She held out her other hand and a orb of purple light formed

"A example of this is the Purple Guy and I, we both use the same power but in different ways"

Bonnie interrupted "Whoa whoa whoa wait a second, the Purple Guy can use the joy of creation?!"

Goldie nodded "That's what I said, how the heck did you think you got in Bonnie in the first place?"

Bonnie mumbled something about a puppet but Goldie ignored her "As I was saying not everyone has the ability to use much less sense the joy of creation, that ability is very rare because the only way to get it is to have it given to you by either someone who has it already or a shadow"

I opened my mouth to ask a question but Goldie silenced me with a glair "Any more interruptions and you can forget about me explaining this"

I shut my mouth and Goldie smiled "Thank you, now the shadows are what we would be if we didn't have body's but that's not important. So far I haven't answered the big question so might as well get it over with, how did the Joy of Creation corrupt Freddy, Foxy, and Chica? Well the answer is simple they let it, you see as humans we are all drawn to power and as the saying goes 'Absolute power corrupts absolutely' so when three angry ghost kids get that kinda power...it goes to their heads"

Goldie sighed "In a way us being here is my fault...I told Freddy about the Joy of Creation and even though he couldn't harness it himself he was able to keep us from ever 'moving on' so to speak"

Bonnie frowned "But...how did he use the power if he couldn't harness it's?"

Goldie stood and started to pace "Well err...let's just say Freddy can be very persuasive when he wants"

I choked "Why are you talking about Freddy like he's still alive"

Bonnie sighed "Because he is alive"

I faced planted the table "How is he alive? I BLEW HIM UP KABOOM SPLAT DONE!"

Bonnie sighed "If you were to take a knife and run me through right now my body would die, but my soul would still live but without a corporeal form I would be a...shadow it is the worst fate imaginable, I would be unseen, unheard, and unfelt for all eternity unless..."

Bonnie rubbed the bridge of her nose and Goldie continued for her "Unless a being who could use the joy of creation gave you a body and tied you to it"

I groaned "So Freddy came from murderous animatronic to vengeful ghost...ok then if he comes after either of you he's gona have to go through me"

 **After this chapter there will be an Epulage then...nothing :'(**


	22. Epulage

**This is it, the end, enjoy**

While Mike, Bonnie, and Goldie were talking the paper boy tossed the news paper onto Mikes front steps and there in bold print was...

 _ **Freddy Fazbears Reopening scheduled Next Week!**_

 _ **New animatronic's**_

 _ **Bigger location**_

 _ **And more fun for the whole family**_

 _ ***At a distant junkyard***_

I awoke to the sound of clanging metal and the stench of ash and ruin, looking down I saw my hands...or what was left of them.

They were transparent with a eiry purple glow, I staggered back with shock when another shadow appeared in front of me.

It look like Chica and it starred at me, next Foxy appeared by her side.

I felt a rumble deep in my chest and that rumble became a growl and that growl became a roar that echoed off the walls

"I AM STILL ALIVE! MIKE SCHMIDT I AM COMING FOR YOU"

 **Dam...that's it...the end of "Bunnies and Night Guards" I enjoyed making this story so much and I hope you all enjoyed reading it! I don't have the words to describe how much the support you gave me so I'll use three,**

 **Thank You All**

 **I would like to personally thank Amelia,** **Bossmax456, Boissey, Bonbon87, Burn Shadow, Capricorn the mediocre, Dave1998, HEAllbeeCat, JParry876, King of Kansas, MandyTheHedgie, MaximumRide159, Minecraft824, NecrorexSparda Juubi-No-Kishin, Technomastermarion1987, The King Fredbear, Vixel, darktotodial. and wnaruto616 for all your support in this venture.**

 **I will see you all...it the next story!**

 **Bonnie, Goldie, Mike, Kauff: GOODBYE EVERYONE AND THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING!**


	23. Authors Note

**Hey everyone I thought I'd make this AN to tell y'all that...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **THE SEQUEL HAS BEEN PUBLISHED! GO CHECK IT OUT ON MY PROFILE...WHAT ARE YOU STILL READING THIS FOR?! GO RIGHT NOW! If you don't want to go to my profile here's the title**

 ** _Of Bunnies and Night Guards 2: Shadow of Fear_**

 **Enjoy!**


End file.
